More Perfect
by sleapyGazelle
Summary: Victor watches the Olympic stage lights catch on Yuuri's ring, and a memory comes flooding back to him.


"Have you got everything?" Yuuri was repacking his (and Victor's) luggage for the third time.

"Yes, of course!" Victor replied, cross-legged on the floor, playing with Makkachin. "We're ready, Yuuri. Just focus on your skating. I've got everything else."

Yuuri sighed and sat down on top of his suitcase. "You know, I feel oddly calm, considering the situation."

Victor came up to him from behind and gave him a tight hug.

"Pyeongchang is going to be my last chance at an Olympic gold. I should be more anxious. I guess I'll start to feel it once we get there," he figured.

"I say you won't." Victor grinned into Yuuri's hair. "As your coach, it is my job to take care of any and all concerns, so you can pour your heart into the competition." He tilted his head to whisper into Yuuri's ear, "and as your lover, it is my pleasure to relieve you of any and all stress, so you can concentrate on your routine."

Yuuri shook his head but leaned back into Victor's embrace all the same. This proved to be a bad idea, as the suitcase slid out and the two of them fell, Yuuri landing on Victor, who promptly dissolved into infectious giggles.

* * *

The two weeks in Pyeongchang went by in a blur. Competing, watching the others' routines, sightseeing, and before they knew it, Yuuri was up there on the podium, face glistening with happy tears, the glint of gold on his chest. The medal shone all the brighter against the glittering white of Yuuri's outfit. And yet, there amidst the glitter and the shine, and the thunder of applause, was an entirely different glint that caught Victor's eye.

Yuuri's ring. Of course he always wore it, just like Victor. But staring at that ring now on the Olympic Gold Medalist's waving hand, Victor had a flashback to the day Yuuri had bought those rings on impulse. Victor had been holding back how _giddy_ he felt having Yuuri express his appreciation like that. And when Chris had noticed the gleam, and Phichit had assumed they were wedding bands, Victor, unable to hold back his excitement, had announced that they were engagement rings. And what had he said next?

Victor nearly took his eyes off Yuuri as the memory crashed down on him. He'd said they were going to get married when Yuuri won gold at the Grand Prix. He had gotten so caught up in his life with his fiance that he'd forgotten all about actually _marrying_ him.

Victor looked down at his own ring. They were practically married already, but a proper wedding would be...perfect. And Yuuri had won gold. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Victor, starting to recover from having blown his own mind, looked up just in time to catch a playful flying kiss Yuuri threw him.

* * *

Back in their hotel room, Victor waited by the window as Yuuri freshened up. He remembered Yuuri marveling at his lack of anxiety before the competition; in this moment, Victor knew exactly how Yuuri had felt. He stood looking out at the stunning view of the city against the backdrop of the mountains, and realized it mirrored his own state of mind. Serene. Waiting to show the man he loved just how much he loved him.

When Yuuri came back into the room to change out of his sparkly white outfit, Victor walked toward him with a singular purpose.

Yuuri's warm brown eyes widened as Victor backed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. "You won gold," Victor explained when Yuuri made a pleasantly confused sound against his mouth. He was still wearing the medal. Victor took a moment to leave human warmth on the cold metal before reaching behind Yuuri and unzipping the costume. He pushed it off Yuuri's shoulders before leading him to the bed.

Yuuri went with the flow, gaze brimming with anticipation and trust as he returned the favor, pulling Victor's shirt up over his head.

When they were down to nothing, the medal the last thing to come off, Yuuri lay back. Victor settled into his favorite position, with his head on Yuuri's chest. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri's middle, allowing himself a moment to get washed away by the knowledge of what he was about to say. But Yuuri broke the spell by chuckling beneath him.

"This isn't quite where I was expecting you to go with this," Yuuri teased.

Victor looked up at him from under his bangs and smiled.

"But I'm not complaining," Yuuri decided, running gentle fingers through the hair at Victor's nape.

"Yuuri," Victor began, not recognizing the absolute seriousness in his own voice. "Do you remember what I said about our rings?" He asked it even though he knew the answer.

"Of course I do!" Yuuri laughed. "You announced our engagement so casually like that. I was totally thrown off!" He sighed, fond breath tickling the top of Victor's head. "You always surprise me, Victor. And I _still_ get surprised every time."

Victor had one more surprise up his sleeve. He didn't exactly have a sleeve at the moment but. That wasn't the point. "I said we'd get married when you won gold. Obviously, our relationship isn't contingent on your golds, and maybe part of me was waiting for _you_ to ask, _but_ you _did_ just win gold. So," he settled his chin on Yuuri's chest to look him full in the eyes, taking one entire second to savor his fiance's open look. "Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?" He asked it even though he knew the answer.

Yuuri pulled Victor up and gently flipped them over. Hovering over him with happy, reddening eyes, Yuuri bent down and claimed Victor's lips in answer.


End file.
